Joyeux anniversaire, Colonel
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Une fête surprise est organiser pour l'anniversaire de Sheppard. Ce n'est pas la seule qui va arriver. Petit Slash gentil entre deux militaires plutôt canon


Titre : Joyeux anniversaire, colonel

Auteur : Arthemisdu44 (en même temps, c'est un slash, donc ça ne peut être que moi)...

Blabla : Une petite idée a germée pendant que je faisais mes courses... C'est un Sheppard/Lorne, pour changer. Voir Lorne à la TV m'a donné envie d'écrire sur lui, et sur Sheppard, évidemment.

Il n'y a aucune chronologie dans cette histoire. Parce que c'est Weir qui passe en ce moment à la TV (enfin, jusqu'à hier soir...), c'est elle qui est toujours à la tête d'Atlantis, mais j'avais besoin d'un compte rond pour la date d'anniversaire de Sheppard. Il est donc légèrement plus vieux que dans la série...(on peut mettre ça sur le compte des Wraiths, qui lui ont pris quelques années.)

C'est un oneshot.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'équipe SGA1 étant partie en mission sur une planète inconnue, la base était en ébullition. Pour une raison inconnue, le colonel Sheppard ne voulait pas fêter ses quarante ans, ce qui incitait grandement le reste de l'expédition à justement les lui fêter. Elizabeth avait d'abord demandé à Teyla et Rodney de s'en occuper, mais l'astrophysicien avait judicieusement fait remarquer que pour lui faire une surprise, il fallait qu'il soit occupé ailleurs, et qui dit ailleurs dit une autre planète, et donc son équipe. Il faut dire aussi que Rodney n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui préparer quoique ce soit. Et donc, après la remarque intelligente mais totalement égoïste du scientifique, ce fut Radek et Lorne qui furent désignés. Si le Tchèque était heureux de quitter son ordinateur, et le tyrannisme de Rodney, Lorne ne savait pas trop comment il devait s'y prendre. Il était militaire, pas organisateur de surprise-partie.<p>

Cependant, avec l'aide non négligeable du lieutenant Cadman et de Carson, les préparatifs allèrent assez vite et tout fut fini, ou presque, lorsque l'équipe rentra de mission. Teyla fut immédiatement pris à parti par le lieutenant Cadman et Elizabeth fit comprendre à Ronon qu'il devait encore occuper le colonel pendant une heure. Ce dernier ne se doutait de rien. Laura était une bonne amie de Teyla et il n'était pas rare qu'il s'entraine avec le Satédien lorsqu'il n'était rien arriver de notable durant la mission. Le lieu principal de la fête étant le mess, Ronon dut tout de même faire preuve d'une grande persuasion pour empêcher son ami d'y aller avant l'entrainement. Rodney se proposa d'aller lui chercher quelque chose et John commença à trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mais quand une demi-heure plus tard, le scientifique n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, il se dit qu'il imaginait des choses.

Il avait beau être un soldat surentraîné, il ne devina rien et failli avoir une attaque en entrant dans le mess. Teyla et Ronon avait toujours été plus fort que lui pour sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi Teyla était la personne parfaite pour faire en sorte qu'il ne devine rien. Et Ronon était chargé de le divertir, ce qu'il fit en se « rappelant soudainement » l'anniversaire de son ami et le frappant gentiment dans le dos, l'envoyant par la même occasion dans le mur le plus proche. C'est donc en se massant l'épaule qu'il entra dans le mess, et il se retint de crier juste à temps. Sa fierté personnelle en aurait pris un coup et ses amis ne l'aurait pas lâché.

Hormis quelques irréductibles scientifiques, et un médecin de garde, tout Atlantis était là. Pour la forme, John râla un peu, mais la bonne humeur des autres finit par l'atteindre lui aussi. Et puis, il était rare qu'il ait des fêtes, et comme aucune menace n'avait été détecter, il fallait bien en profiter.

Il commença à être tard quand les premiers Atlantes allèrent se coucher. L'alcool athosien était plus fort que le terrien et il y avait pas mal de monde qui ne tenait debout que parce que le mur était très proche. Toute la soirée, les gens étaient venu le voir pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Certains venaient même avec un « cadeau ». Elizabeth lui offrit le droit de ne pas rédiger un rapport, et pas qu'un seul, Teyla lui offrit deux bouteilles de vin athosien, Carson lui donna un stock de bandages, connaissant la forte propension de Sheppard à se blesser et Radek lui offrit un livre écrit en tchèque. Il regardait maintenant ces deux derniers partir bras dessus, bras dessous pour tenter de rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs. Il n'avait pas trop bu. C'était peut-être son anniversaire, mais il tenait à rester lucide. Il regarda Teyla et Ronon, qui semblait tous les deux aussi en forme que s'ils venaient juste de se lever, puis Rodney et Elizabeth. Cette dernière n'avait pas trop touché à l'alcool elle non plus, mais Rodney s'était laissé aller et il tentait maintenant de lui faire comprendre la théorie complètement farfelue qu'il venait d'avoir. Elle finit par l'abandonner et demanda à Chuck de le ramener dans ses quartiers. Elle salua John et alla se coucher également.

Décidant lui-même d'aller se reposer, il commença à sortir du mess lorsqu'il remarqua le major Lorne dangereusement penché sur le balcon. Il le rejoignit vite et lui attrapa la ceinture avant qu'il ne bascule.

- Attention, major, vous pourriez tomber.

- Mais je l'ai perdu, marmonna Lorne qui semblait lui aussi très saoul.

- Perdu quoi ?

- Mon idée ?

- Votre idée ?

- Oui. Elle est tombée du balcon.

- Evan, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Mais elle va s'échapper.

- Mais non. Vous irez la chercher demain. Et en prenant les escaliers.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va pas partir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais vous la donner pour votre anniversaire.

John se retint de rire. Quand il était saoul, Evan Lorne ressemblait à un petit enfant de 10 ans. C'était toujours mieux qu'un homme violent. John prit le bras du major et commença à l'emmener dans ses quartiers. Tout le long du trajet, le major s'inquiéta pour son idée et Sheppard dû lui promettre qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas et qu'elle reviendrait dès le lendemain.

- Arrivé devant la porte, Lorne eut un petit temps d'arrêt.

- Tout va bien, major ?

- Vous viendrez la chercher avec moi ?

- Si vous voulez, sourit le colonel en ayant soudain une idée derrière la tête.

- Je dis ça, parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour vous la donner.

- D'accord, je viendrais. Mais si vous alliez vous coucher maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, _mon_ colonel.

Sheppard se préparait à se retourner quand son subordonné lui attrapa brutalement le col et l'embrassa avec passion. Ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, John répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Et tout aussi soudainement, le major y mit fin et disparu dans ses quartiers. Le colonel resta un moment planté devant la porte, se posant beaucoup de questions. Ne trouvant finalement pas les réponses qui lui convenait, il finit par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il fut l'un des premiers debout, avec Elizabeth, Teyla et Ronon, toujours égaux à eux-même, et Carson, qui avait un léger mal de tête. Après avoir discuté quelques temps avec eux, le colonel alla frapper à la porte de Lorne. D'abord parce qu'il était le chef de la sécurité et gueule de bois ou non, il devait être à son poste. Et il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur son comportement de la veille.

- Mon colonel ? dit Lorne d'une voix pâteuse et surpris.

- Major, vous n'êtes pas prêt ?

- Euh... pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez demandé si je pouvais vous aider à chercher votre « idée », qui est tomber du balcon, hier soir.

- Euh... je suis désolé, mon colonel. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

- Je le crois aussi, dit John en sentant un petit pincement au cœur.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné avec ça, mon colonel.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si jamais cette idée vous revient, tenez-moi au courant.

- Euh... bien sûr, mon colonel.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous allez pouvoir travailler. Passez donc voir Carson, il vous donnera quelque chose pour le mal de tête.

Le major le remercia et retourna se coucher cinq minutes de plus. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans accrocs. Les missions off-world revenaient toujours indemnes et Rodney était à peu-près de bonne humeur. Cette bonne humeur dura jusqu'à la partie de poker hebdomadaire, où une fois encore, la chance ne fut pas avec lui. Ronon se moqua ouvertement et Teyla lui promit une nouvelle fois qu'il se referait la prochaine fois. Radek et Carson ayant des obligations ailleurs, ils finirent par suivre Rodney, qui était parti bouder un peu plus tôt. Teyla annonça qu'elle voulait méditer et abandonna les trois derniers joueurs. Et sur ces trois-là, Ronon n'était pas vraiment impliquer. Il poussait des soupirs à n'en plus finir et Sheppard finit par le renvoyer et il se retrouva seul avec Lorne. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait aller se coucher et qu'il finirait de ranger tout seul. Le major se leva mais alla sur le balcon. Sheppard rangea rapidement les jetons et le rejoignit.

- C'est là que vous avez perdu votre idée, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais.

- Ah, vous vous souvenez.

- Pourquoi n'avez rien dit au docteur Weir ?

- Pourquoi, je l'aurais fait ? Cette fichue loi n'existe plus et vous étiez bourré.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. D'ailleurs, je suis dés...

- C'était quoi, cette idée ? le coupa Sheppard.

- Euh...une idée de tableau pour votre anniversaire. Mais il est passé depuis presque une semaine maintenant et je n'ai pas réussi à l'intégrer, alors...

- Ça ne fait rien, j'aimerais bien le voir.

- Il n'est pas fini.

- Si j'en crois Carson, vous dîtes toujours que vos tableaux ne sont pas finis.

- Mais...

- Evan, j'aimerais vraiment le voir.

Pour une raison encore indéterminée, le major rougit quand son supérieur l'appela par son prénom. Pris de court, il accepta. Sheppard se fit alors la réflexion que ce serait la première fois qu'il verrait les quartiers du major.

Ils n'étaient pas très différents de ce à quoi s'attendait John. Ils étaient parfaitement rangés, tout était à sa place. Une chambre de militaire, en somme. Sauf qu'à côté de la porte menant au balcon, et sur le balcon, il avait des peintures. Et pas juste deux ou trois. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine.

- Vous pourriez redécorer la cité avec tout ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le docteur Weir serait d'accord avec ça.

- Et moi, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas. Alors, il est où ?

- Sur le balcon. Il ne pleut jamais ici, alors je peux les laisser dehors. Vous voulez une bière ?

- Elle vient d'où ?

- D'Irlande.

- Je veux bien, alors.

Malgré le fait qu'il y ait cinq tableaux sur le balcon, le colonel trouva le sien tout de suite. Il était au milieu de toute son équipe, avec en plus Ford, Carson et Elizabeth. Ils étaient sur une planète qu'ils avaient visité, mais il ne savait plus laquelle. Il resta à la regarder jusqu'à ce que Lorne lui tendent une bouteille.

- Elle n'est pas tout à finie.

- Elle me semble finie, à moi.

- Non, il manque certaines couleurs et petits détails.

- Détails que personnes ne remarquera, je crois.

- Si, moi. Et je n'aime pas ça.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose.

- Colonel ?

- Vous n'êtes pas dessus.

- Ah !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux. Le major ne comprenait pas ce que sous-entendait le colonel et le colonel venait simplement de comprendre pourquoi le baiser de son subordonné ne l'avait pas dérangé, et pourquoi il lui manquait. Lorne finit par y mettre fin.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous coupé, tout à l'heure ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner.

- Ah.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus épais que le premier. Mais ce fut John qui le rompit cette fois-ci.

- Ça vous dérange ?

- Quoi, monsieur ?

- Que j'ai aimé ?

- Euh...je ne sais pas !

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais vous laissez réfléchir. Merci pour la bière... et le tableau.

- Je vous le donnerais quand il sera complètement fini. A l'anniversaire du docteur McKay peut-être.

- McKay ? C'est vrai que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. La barbe.

- C'est sûr que sa fête sera beaucoup moins drôle que la vôtre.

- Celle qu'on prépare pour Ronon va être nettement plus intéressante.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Dans deux semaines. Trois jours après celle de Rodney. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on a rien prévu pour McKay.

- Vous fêtez tous votre anniversaire en même temps dans votre équipe ?

- Presque. Teyla, c'est beaucoup plus tard. Après, je n'y peux rien si on est presque tous né le même jour. Mais pas la même année.

- Je vous donnerais le tableau à la fête de Ronon alors.

- Il n'a pas de nom ?

- Pas encore. Bonne nuit, colonel.

- En privé, c'est John ! Bonne nuit, Evan.

Le major resta sans rien dire et regarda son supérieur sortir de sa chambre. Les deux prochaines semaines promettaient d'être étranges.

Et elles furent effectivement étranges, mais pas comme le major, ou le colonel, ne l'aurait penser. L'équipe de Sheppard avait trouvé une planète habitable, semblable à la Terre, avec un peuple plus ou moins avenant selon la région mais qui surtout possédait non pas un, mais deux E2PZ. Du coup, Elizabeth tenait absolument à avoir une alliance avec eux, et pas seulement pour les extracteurs du potentiel de point zéro, mais aussi pour la nourriture et le refuge qu'ils pourraient offrir en cas d'attaque massive des Wraiths ou des Geniis. Et le temps que la négociation se fasse, plusieurs équipes s'étaient retrouvées momentanément éclatées. SGA1 était maintenant composé de Sheppard et Lorne pour la sécurité, Rodney pour l'aspect scientifique - et parce qu'il avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart - et de Teyla et Elisabeth pour les négociations. Et Ronon avait rejoins SGA 2 pour continuer les explorations.

Le peuple en question n'était pas tout à fait d'accord pour leur céder facilement les E2PZ, mais il n'y avait aucunes querelles graves qui se faisaient sentir. McKay faisait bien évidemment des gaffes parfois monumentales, mais les forces de persuasion combinées de Lorne et Teyla venaient à bout des mésententes qui pouvaient se créer. Bien souvent, Teyla y arrivait seule, ce qui valait quelques sourires amusés entre Elizabeth et John, devenus réguliers depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et des regards complices, nouveaux ceux-là, entre les deux militaires.

Etant toujours en pleine négociation, ils ne fêtèrent pas l'anniversaire de Rodney. Il fut donc de mauvaise humeur les deux jours suivants. Mais il accepta quand même de préparer quelque chose à Ronon. Surtout qu'il avait retrouver sa bonne humeur, puisque les négociations avaient aboutit à une alliance entre les Atlantes et le peuple qu'ils avaient rencontré, et que cette alliance commençait par un échange de cadeaux particulièrement heureux : les deux E2PZ contre un jumper. Certes, les deux militaires, particulièrement friands de jumper, avait fait la moue, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Dans l'immédiat, ils leur étaient plus utile d'avoir deux E2PZ utilisés, que 10 jumpers au garage.

Le jour de la fête surprise organisée pour Ronon, tout le monde était fin prêt longtemps avant que celui-ci ne revienne de mission avec l'équipe de Lorne. Aussi, McKay, Teyla, Lorne, Radek, Carson et Sheppard s'étaient-ils invités dans le bureau d'Elizabeth pour une réunion de « repos » avant l'arrivée de leur ami.

- Vous croyez qu'il va bien le prendre ? s'inquiéta Radek.

- Pourquoi le prendrait-il mal ? demanda Teyla. C'est son anniversaire, et il n'a pas dût le fêter depuis longtemps.

- C'est qu'il peut avoir des réactions...comment dire ?

- Démesurées et violentes ? proposa Rodney.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est pour ça que c'est Teyla qui va l'emmener au mess, et pas nous, lui dit Sheppard.

- Elle a plus de chance de rester entière, sourit Lorne.

- Et j'ai fais des réserves à l'infirmerie, au cas où.

- C'est pas juste. Je n'ai pas eu de fête, moi.

- Parce que vous vouliez que tous les scientifiques soient saouls et ne puissent plus travailler le lendemain.

- Vu comme ça, c'est tout à fait impossible que je fête un jour mon anniversaire.

- Et qui est le prochain sur la liste ? demanda Sheppard.

- Radek, dans un mois, énonça Lorne

- Ah non, surtout pas. Tyto blázni zničí všechno, a Rodney se bude zlobit na smrt.

- Je crois avoir comprit Rodney, dans cette phrase, dit Sheppard.

- Si vous ne voulez pas, Radek, on ne le fera pas, dit Elizabeth. Dans ce cas, la prochaine fête, ça sera celle d'Evan. Dans un mois et demi.

- C'est long, soupira Rodney.

- Je ne vous savais pas que vous aimiez les fêtes, dit Teyla.

- Ça me permet d'oublier les Wraiths pendant deux heures.

- Et d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale, ria Carson.

- Alors vous !

- Je ne voudrais mettre fin à cette bonne humeur ambiante, mais Ronon ne va pas tarder à revenir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous trouve tous ici, dit Teyla.

- Je croyais que ce n'était que dans deux heures, dit Radek.

- Il n'y a pas d'horaire fixe. S'il n'y a aucun problème, ils seront là dans deux heures. Après, les Wraiths peuvent avoir décidé de faire une récolte sur cette planète. On sait qu'ils l'ont répertorié, dit Elizabeth.

- Donc, quand la porte va s'activer, tout le monde va au mess, dit Rodney. En attendant, je vais travailler. Zelenka ?

- J'arrive.

- Moi, je retourne à l'infirmerie.

- Et moi, je vais faire mon rapport.

- Moi aussi.

- Colonel ? Que le major Lorne fasse son rapport ne me surprends pas, mais vous, c'est plus étonnant.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur cette mission. Mon rapport va tenir en trois phrases.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Je suis curieuse d'entendre ces trois phrases, dit Teyla.

- « La mission a été un succès et l'alliance est effective. Tout le monde a fait son travail comme il le fallait. Il faisait beau. »

- Je crois que la dernière phrase n'est pas très utile, colonel. Et je veux plus de trois phrases.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire.

- Il faut brodé. Prenez exemple sur le major Lorne !

- Vous brodez, major ?

- Souvent, mon colonel.

- Hum, je suis curieux de voir ça.

Les deux militaires continuèrent à discuter de comment embellir un rapport de mission, notamment quand la mission en question à été totalement inintéressante pour un militaire, en sortant du bureau. Teyla et Elizabeth se regardèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il entre ces deux là ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Ils ont toujours été très proches

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé.

- Si vous voulez, je les fais boire ce soir, et comme ça, ils parleront.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusque là. Ça ne regarde qu'eux après tout.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos rapports ?

- Ça ne serait pas de refus.

Ronon revint à l'heure prévue, et avant même que la porte ne se soit refermée, pratiquement tout Atlantis était au mess. En arrivant, le Satédien tellement surpris que la personne la plus proche et la plus en face de lui, soit Sheppard, failli recevoir un coup de la part de son arme si Teyla avait un peu moins rapide. Lorsque Ronon grogna qu'il ne fallait plus jamais faire ça, le colonel se promit de s'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois.

La fête fut nettement plus désinhibée que celle de Sheppard. Ronon n'étant le chef de personne en particulier, tout le monde pensait pouvoir en profiter, le Satédien en premier. Il fut l'un des premiers à être saoul, suivit de près par la moitié des militaires et des scientifiques. Les femmes ne restèrent pas longtemps, ne supportant guère le climat de testostérone qui régnait. C'était également un peu trop pour Rodney et Carson qui partirent vite. Et Sheppard ayant autre chose en tête, il partit également très vite. Il retrouva une nouvelle fois Lorne sur un balcon et il le rejoignit. Au loin, Teyla et Elizabeth discutaient du nouveau traité qu'ils avaient conclu, mais elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant les deux militaires. Après tout, il n'y avait que peu de potins dans la cité. Elles faisaient avec ce qu'elles avaient.

- Vous avez encore perdu une idée ?

- Non, monsieur. Je n'ai rien bu.

- Moi non plus. D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que c'était, cette idée pour le tableau.

- Je suis somnambule. Et je crois vraiment que je l'ai jetée par dessus la balustrade.

- C'est dommage. Je me demandais vraiment ce que c'était.

- Je me souviens qu'elle vous concernait.

- Je croyais que les somnambules ne se souvenaient pas de ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais l'idée a germée avant que je ne m'endorme.

- Je vois. Et mon tableau ?

- Il est fini.

- Chouette, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

- Pas ce soir.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je voulais mettre en action une autre idée que j'avais eu.

- Et vous l'avez eu quand, celle-là ?

- Quand vous m'avez rappelé que cette « foutue » loi n'existait pas.

- Ce pourrait-il que vous soyez de ce bord-là, major ?

- Autant que vous, mon colonel.

- Je ne cherche rien de sérieux pour le moment.

- Moi non plus.

- Mmmh, si on allait voir le tableau, maintenant.

- Je voulais faire quelque chose avant !

- Et quoi donc ?

- Ça !

Sans réellement prévenir, le major Lorne s'accrocha brutalement au cou de son supérieur et l'embrassa passionnément. Au loin, il y eu un oups étouffé et de petits applaudissements discrets.

- Verdict ? Souffla Sheppard.

- C'est mieux quand je ne suis pas bourré.

- Je confirme. Si on allait voir ton tableau maintenant. Et le reste de ta chambre.

- Tout de suite.

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, le personnel était loin d'être opérationnel. La majorité des militaires étaient en train de décuver. Si les Wraiths ou les Geniis décidaient d'attaquer, la cité leur aurait servit sur un plateau. Les scientifiques étaient un peu moins atteints, mais passer la journée devant un ordinateur n'allaient pas les aider. Elizabeth était hors d'elle, et ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle interdit les fêtes pour les mois à venir. Les seules qu'ils feraient à l'avenir seraient noël et l'anniversaire de leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Sheppard et Lorne arrivant un peu en retard, ils se firent disputer copieusement.

- Si les Wraiths attaquent maintenant, nous sommes vulnérables.

- Mais on n'a rien fait, nous, se plaignit John.

- On n'a rien bu, renchérit Evan.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Rodney d'une voix apeuré.

- Et alors ? La cité ne peut pas tourner avec un seul scientifique et deux militaires.

- Eh bien, on peut être quatre à tenir la porte, c'est déjà pas mal, philosopha Sheppard.

- Quatre ?

- Bah oui. Teyla, le lieutenant Cadman, le major et moi. Et vous aussi, Elizabeth. Je sais que vous avez eu une formation. Et je suis sûr que Rodney et Carson pourrait donner un coup de main, si le lieutenant n'a pas trop épuisé notre médecin.

- Ça fait sept, alors, dit le major.

- Oui, ça fait sept.

- Mais ça suffit. C'est inadmissible. La prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille se produit, vous serez tous les deux relevés de vos fonctions et renvoyés sur terre.

- Mais on n'a rien fait. Et pourquoi seulement nous deux, d'abord ? Et Rodney ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Colonel, c'est votre travail de tenir vos hommes, et major, c'est votre travail de l'aider. Ce n'est pas en batifolant dans les couloirs de la cité que vous y arriverez.

- On ne batifole pas, grimaça Sheppard. Et Rodney ?

- On n'a pas de meilleurs spécialistes de la cité...

- Ah, je le savais. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.

- ...Mais, je changerais les menus. Il y aura du citron dans tous les plats.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est du meurtre ! Vous voulez me tuer ?

- Si vous ne tenez pas vos hommes, je pourrais bien m'y résoudre. Enfin, vous savez bien que Ronon n'est pas vraiment le modèle à suivre.

- C'est qu'il s'est bien tenu à mon anniversaire.

- Vous êtes le chef militaire de cette cité. Ça réduit tout de suite les initiatives, révéla Lorne.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes debout, tous les deux ? Demanda Rodney. Vous avez dût bien vous amuser avec Conan le barbare, hier. Vous n'avez pas l'air très réveillé.

- On n'est pas rester très longtemps. Ils étaient déjà tous à moitié saoul.

- Vous avez fait quoi, alors ?

- Ça vous regarde ?

- Oui. Il en va de la sécurité de la cité, et ...

- McKay, le docteur Weir était déjà en train de nous disputer à ce sujet, et avant de nous demander des comptes, vous feriez bien d'aller voir ce qu'ont fait vos scientifiques pendant que vous même n'étiez pas à la fête ! déclara Lorne.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! approuva Sheppard.

- Ça suffit, vous trois. Vous allez immédiatement me réveiller tout le monde et tant pis s'ils sont de mauvaise humeur. Je ne l'oublierais pas facilement. Sortez de mon bureau.

- Mais...

- Dehors, McKay.

Rodney sortit en bougonnant et en insultant Radek et les deux militaires. Ils le suivirent un moment, Sheppard les mains dans les poches, et Lorne devant son supérieur, avec une attitude qui était un peu moins nonchalant. Au détour d'un couloir, ils perdirent le scientifique et John se rapprocha sensiblement de son amant.

- J'aime beaucoup quand tu disputes McKay.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire souvent. Il n'est pas dans mon équipe. Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas dans les couloirs.

- Il n'y a personne, alors j'en profite un peu, parce que ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Après, tu vas te plaindre que tu ne me vois pas assez.

Lorne ne répondit rien, l'embrassa rapidement et partit dans un des couloirs. John le regarda s'éloigner puis prit les couloirs dans l'autre sens. Même la nuit, les couloirs n'étaient pas aussi vides, ça lui faisait presque un peu peur. Il songea que ça sera amusant de se cacher dans un endroit comment celui-là. Il commença à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Evan pour son anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

J'ai déjà une idée de suite (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, vu que je sèche toujours sur le suite de "je pensais à toi" et sur une éventuelle suite du "sorcier et son roi"). Si ça vous dit de la lire, il faudra être gentil dans les reviews XD. Mais j'accepte aussi les tomates...


End file.
